


What's love got to do with it?

by Fairleigh



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: A skeptic meets the Greek God of Love.





	What's love got to do with it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/gifts).

You must be an angel!

No?

Eros, Greek God of Love, did you say? Oh-ho, is that right? I guess it explains the toga. And the wings.

Pardon? OK, not a toga. My bad. Does leave the wings, though.

Not a believer, sorry. But the wings are pretty hot, if you don’t mind me saying. Do they work? I’ve always wanted to fly.

Saaaaay … may I touch them? They’re gorgeous, and they look so nice and soft …

Oh. Oh wow. I-I … I feel —

_Fuck._

Your wings gave me an insta-boner.

OK, maybe you’ll make a true believer of me yet!


End file.
